Noctis Lucis Caelum
Noctis Lucis Caelum is the main protagonist of the video game, Final Fantasy XV. He appeared in the 38th episode of DBX where he had fought against YoRHa 2B from NieR. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Noctis Lucis Caelum vs ??? * Akira Kurusu VS Noctis Lucis Caelum (By LakuitaBro01.2) * Chrom VS Noctis (By Commander Ghost) * Noctis Vs Dante (Completed by jesterofgames) * Erza VS Noctis (Completed by SlashLion5K) * Noctis Lucis Caelum VS Minato Arisato * Noctis vs YoRHa 2B (By NickolasDecember) ''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 ''Possible Opponents *Akira Kurusu ''(Persona 5) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Chung (Elsword) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Elsword/Infinity Sword *Emily Kaldwin (Dishonored 2) *Gilgamesh (Fate) *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Link'' (Legend of Zelda)'' *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia) *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Roronoa Zoro'' (One Piece)'' *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *V (Devil May Cry) *Zero (Mega Man X) History Death Battle Info 'Background' *Birth: August 30th *Height: 5'9 (176cm) *Occupation: Crown Prince of Lucis *Heir to the throne of Lucis *Affiliation: Lucis *Often called Noct by his friends. *Fiance of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Also called Noct Gar. Weapons ''Swords *Engine Blade I **Noctis's Primary Weapon of Choice at the Start of the Game **Birthday from his Father Regis Lucis Caelum **Has Three Versions and can upgraded to the Ultima Blade **Increases Maximum MP by +5 **Increases Magic by +5 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 28 Attack *Engine Blade II **Second Version of the Engine Blade **Deals 42 Attack **Increases Maximum MP by +15 **Increases Magic by +12 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy *Engine Blade III **Third Version of the Engine Blade **Deals 207 Attack **Increases Maximum MP by +25 **Increases Magic by +18 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy *Ultima Blade **Final Version of the Engine Blade **Deals 364 Attack **Increases Maximum MP by +40 **Increases Magic by +30 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy *Soul Saber **Increases Maximum MP by +12 **Gives a Damage Bonus when Stamina is low, gives a +4% for percentages under 50% **Deals 343 Attack *Sword Of the Wise **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielding by the Wise King of Lucis **Deals 194 Attack **Increases Maximum HP by +100 **Increases Vitality by +30 **Increases Magic by +30 **Increases Spirit by +30 **Allows Noctis to perform preemptive warp-strikes enabling him to close the distances between him and opponents quickly *Katana of the Warrior **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the War King **Deals 361 Attack **Increases Spirit by +100 **Gives Noctis Fire Resistance by 25% **Gives Noctis Ice Resistance by 25% **Gives Noctis Lightning Resistance by 25% **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Dark by -50% **Allows Noctis to attack Quickly and Relentlessly. *Sword of the Father **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielding by the Father King/Noctis's Father Regis Lucis Caelum **Noctis's Primary Weapon **Increases Strength by +100 **Increases Magic by +100 **Increases the Strength of Noctis's Finishers. **Deals 141 Attack Daggers *Plunderers **Increases Maximum MP by +10 **Increases Magic by +10 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 111 Attack *Plunderers II **Increases Maximum MP by +15 **Increases Magic by +30 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 183 Attack *Ulric's Kukris **Originally wielded by Nyx Ulric **Deals 234 Attack **Increases Maximum HP by +282 **Increases Maximum MP by +24 **Increases Strength by +8 **Increases Vitality by +15 **Increases Magic by +48 **Increases Spirit by +20 **Gives Noctis Shot Resistance by 21% **Gives Noctis Fire Resistance by 5% **Gives Noctis Ice Resistance by 5% **Gives Noctis Lightning Resistance by 4% **Gives Noctis Dark Resistance by 19% **Increases Noctis's MP and HP recovery rate by 1% *Swords of the Wanderer **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Lion King **Increases Vitality by +50 **Increases Spirit by +50 **Deals 153 Attack **Can be Combined into one weapon for powerful blows or disconnected into two swords for swift strikes Polearms *Drain Lance **Has Three Versions **Increases Maximum MP by +5 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 33 Attack *Drain Lance II **Second Version of the Drain Lance **Increases Maximum MP by +11 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 48 Attack *Drain Lance III **Third and Final Version of the Drain Lance **Increases Maximum MP by +11 **Absorbs elemental energy when Noctis Deals with final blow to an enemy **Deals 195 Attack *Scepter of the Pious **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Holy King **Increases Magic by +150 **Gives Noctis Dark Resistance by 50% **Can take different forms for different kinds of attacks **Deals 237 attack *Trident of the Oracle **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Oracles **Originally Wielded by Noctis's Bride, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret **Increases Maximum MP by +60 **Creates Afterimages capable of attacking **Deals 388 Attack Great Swords *Force Stealer **Increases Maximum HP by +202 **Increases Maximum MP by +6 **Absorbs Elemental Energy when delivering the final blow to an enemy **Deals 210 Attack *Force Stealer II **Increases Maximum HP by +308 **Increases Maximum MP by +11 **Absorbs Elemental Energy when delivering the final blow to an enemy **Deals 463 Attack *Thunderbolt **Increases Maximum HP by +246 **Increases Lightning Resistance by 29% **Inflicts Lightning-Based Damage upon hitting it's target **Deals 345 Damage *Blade of the Mystic **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Yaksha King **Increases Maximum HP by +150 **Increases Vitality by +30 **Gives Noctis Dark Resistance by 20% **Increases Noctis's Strength by giving him a self-buff **When Warp-Striking, Noctis can launch multiple swords fired from the Blade of the Mystic before Warp Striking **Deals 396 Attack *Sword of the Tall **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Dynast King **Increases Maximum HP by +200 **Decreases Spirit by -30 **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Fire by -40% **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Ice by -40% **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Lightning by -40% **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Dark by -40% **Deals 518 Attack **Hits Multiple Times with Each Blow **Has teeth on the front end of the blade that can work like a Chainsaw ***Possibly has a Motor in order to do this. Shields *Absorb Shield **Increases Maximum MP by +10 **Increases Vitality by +30 **Increases Shot Resistance by 12% **Absorbs Elemental Energy when delivering the final blow to an enemy **Deals 83 Attack *Absorb Shield II **Increases Maximum MP by +15 **Increases Vitality by +38 **Increases Shot Resistance by 12% **Absorbs Elemental Energy when delivering the final blow to an enemy **Deals 167 Attack *Shield of the Just **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Merciful King (The Merciful King was actually a Queen) **Increases Maximum HP by +1000 **Decreases Maximum MP by -50 **Decreases Strength by -100 **Increases Vitality by +200 **Increases Shot Resistance by 10% **Increases Fire Resistance by 10% **Increases Ice Resistance by 10% **Increases Lightning Resistance by 10% **Increases Dark Resistance by 10% **Allows Noctis to recover HP however at the cost of MP **Deals 251 Attack Fire Arms *Cerberus **A Sniper Rifle **Only wieldedable by Noctis **Increases Spirit by +6 **Used for Breaking Appendages **Deals 156 Attack *Bow of the Clever **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Winged King **Increases Magic by +80 **Gives Noctis Shot Resistance by 50% **Allows Noctis to Move Freely around the Battlefield **Deals 203 Attack Elemenacy *Fire **Depending on what it is created with can have multiple effects: ***Dualcast ***Tricast ***Quadcast ***Quintcast ***Venomcast ***Cursecast ***Stopcast ***Killcast ***Healcast ***Freecast ***Expericast ***Failcast ***Powercast ***Blastcast ***Maxicast **Thunder **Ice **Unicast Other Weaponry *Axe of the Conqueror **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Chaos King **Increases Strength by +30 **Increases Defense by -80 **Deals Slow but Powerful Blows at the cost of defense **Deals 483 Attack *Star of the Rogue **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Crouching Dragon King **Increases Fire Resistance by 20% **Increases Ice Resistance by 20% **Increases Lightning Resistance by 20% **Can deal Multiple Hits in rapid succession **Deals 177 Attack. *Mace of the Fierce **One of the the Thirteen Royal Arms **Wielded by the Demon/Fierce King **Increases Maximum HP by +300 **Lowers Noctis's Resistance to Shot by -50% **Is able to break Body Parts/Appendages of Noctis's targets (Mostly Monsters, Daemons, and Mechs) **Deals 334 Attack *Ring of of the Lucii **Allows the Wearer to channel the Power of the Crystal **Contains the collective Power and Wisdom of Lucian Monarchs **Capable of casting Death which deals damage and slows enemies down ***Can also apply a Debuff to the enemy that instantly kills them ***Can Restore Half of Noctis's Maximum HP **Capable of casting Holy. ***Only casted as a Counterattack when Noctis dodges an attack ***Will recover 15% of his Maximum MP when Noctis successfully counters ***When timed perfectly Noctis can perform a Powerful Holy that deals 15 times more damage and recovers 40% of his Maximum MP **Capable of casting Alterna ***Breaks open the Fabric of Reality and creates a Crystalline Gate into another Dimension ***Enemies are ejected from the battle into this dimension ***Costs a Full MP bar to perform. ***Has a Random chance of working. '''Equipment' ''Accessories *Thieves' Way **Reduces MP cost of phasing by -20% *Thieves' Way II (Thieve's Essence) **Reduces MP cost of phasing by -40% *Auto-Changer **Increases Maximum HP by +100 **Increases Strength by +30 **Increases Vitality by +30 **Automatically switches Noctis to the next Clockwise weapon after attacking *Field Medicine (Way of Medicine) **Automatically uses a Potion when Noctis's health is less than 50% *Soul of Thamasa **Increases Maximum MP by +50 *Robe of the Lord **Increases MP Recover Rate by +5% *Applied Sorcery (Way of Sorcery) **Automatically uses an Ether when Noctis's health is less than 50% *Black Hood **Has Noctis automatically pass through attacks *The Founder King's Sigil **Enables Armiger Unleashed *Rare Metal **Increases Strength by +500 **Decreases Vitality by -500 **Breaks the Damage Limit of All attacks but reduces Noctis's Maximum HP by 90% '''Skills and Abilities' ''Finishing Combos *Armiger Storm **Blinks away from Noctis' Target and swings twice with the Blade of the Mystic, swings thrice with the Trident of the Oracle, then cartwheels backward and engulfs multiple enemies in a storm, grouping them up while dealing continuous damage. ***Is one of Noctis's Fastest Finishes however it is also his weakest. *Armiger Assault **Blinks away from Noctis' Target and manifests all of the Thirteen Royal Arms and hurls them at his target one by one before finishing it with by performing a Jumping Sweep Attack with the Trident of the Oracle **Posses Medium Power and Range *Armiger Vortex **Noctis Drops down on the enemy and knocks them down, then summoning the Sword Of The Father and the Engine Blade in flurry of attacks **Has the heaviest damage but the shortest range **Has a "cooldown" pose *Armiger Barrage **Blink away from the Target and enables Noctis to hover Midair and summon the Thirteen Royal Arms and then hurls all of them at once. **Can only be peformed while in midair *Armiger Onslaught **Noctis blinks away from the enemy and then attacks once with the Katana of the Warrior, Swords of the Wandered, Star of the Rogue and finshes with the Sword of The Tall knocking the enemies away **Can only be perfomred while in midair Techniques *Royal Cleave **Cloaks a Huge Sword in Magic Aura and slashes forward once **Has high Knockdown and hits up to three times **Final hit deals Light-Elemental Damage *Apocalypsis **Summons the Royal Arms in front of Noctis in a cylindrical formation, damaging foes and shoots htem forward splitting into multiples bolts that home in on enemies **Deal additional damage when homing in on enemies **Deals ballistic damage *Dynastic Stance **Noctis takes a stance and summons Phantom Swords around Noctis **Swords will rain down on emeies when Noctis peforms normal attacks *Legacy of the Lucii **Noctis executes a devestating combo using the Royal Arms and finishes with a massive magic attack on the ground **Deals Light-Elemental Damage Physical Abilities *Agility *Acrobatics **Noctis has shown to be capable of performing multiples forms of somersaults, flips, and acrobatic moves Power of Kings *Allows Noctis to summon weapons out of thin air *Noctis can summon his weapons at any time he wants *When summoning the weapons, they have a crystalline like appearance before completely materializing *Allows Noctis to collect elemental power for Elemenacy from the environment *Phasing **Allows Noctis to phase through attacks avoiding them ***he more or less phases through solid matter. **Noctis can phase through all manner of attacks **When wielding a Royal Arm, Noctis will block gunfire by having a Royal Arm circle around him. *Warp **Allows Noctis to teleport to a far distance by throwing his equipped Weapon **Noctis can also Warp by dashing depending on what he's currently wielding **Noctis can also Warp without throwing his weaponry *Point-Warp **Allows Noctis to teleport to out-of-the-way locations and objects in order to recover his HP and fully restore his MP *Warp-Strike **Allows Noctis to Warp towards his enemies and deliver a strike to them **The farther the distance between Noctis and his opponent, the greater the damage dealt **Can leave a Hologram to divert enemies after warping *Warp-Kill **A type of Instant Kill move where Noctis Warp's too an enemy and immediately impales them **This move can only be performed when Noctis is undetected and relying on stealth **Allows Noctis to easily dispatch single targets without being detected **Noctis is capable of performing Warp-Kills from Vantage points used from a vantage point reached by using Point-Warp *Armiger **Allows Noctis to wield the Power of Kings and use all of the Royal Arms at his disposal at once **Noctis will warp and strike at his opponent will his Royal Arms **When Warp-Striking, Noctis will launch all the Royal arms at his target and attack them with each of the Royal Arms **Noctis can perform a Move Called "Armiger Chain" in which He, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus perform a series of strikes each wielding the Royal Arms ***Noctis can still perform Armiger Chain without Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus **Noctis can freely control the Royal Arms when in use of Armiger enabling him to have all the weapons attack in a series of rapid strikes on their own, have the weapons shield him from attack, and more without grabbing any of them. *Armiger Unleashed **A more powerful version of Armiger **Enables Noctis to wield the Thirteen Royal Arms, The Engine Blade, and the Ring Of The Lucii **Allows Noctis to perform Five Finishing Combos called Armiger Storm, Armiger Assault, Armiger Vortex, Amriger Barrage, and Armiger Onslaught **Allows Noctis to use Three Techniques called Royal Cleave, Apocalypsis, Dynastic Stance, and Legacy of the Lucii. **Noctis moves Faster and resists being staggered **Can only be used with The Founder King's Sigil *Power of Light **The full power of the Power of Kings **Enables him to Fly **Allows Noctis to teleport when moving **Enables him to launch the Royal Arms at his opponents as projectiles which home in and explode upon impact **Is able to activate it by just saying "Power of Light" 'Feats' *Held his own against Aranea Highwind with help from Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto *Defeated the Archanean otherwise known as the Titan with help from Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto *Blocked multiple attacks from the Titan **Although Noctis blocked each attack with the Blade of the Mystic so whether it was his Physical Strength or the Weapons power is unknown. *Defeated the Hydrean otherwise known as the Leviathan utilizing the Power of Light *Fought against Multiple Daemons on his own with only the Ring of Lucii and the Sword of the Father while in the Imperial Capital of Gralea. **Noctis' Powers were being Supressed at the time *Defeated a Daemonized Ravus Nox Fleuret. *Defeated Cerberus with help from Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis *Assisted in the defeat of the Fierce alongside Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus *Assisted in the defeat of the Rogue alongside Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus *Defeated The Mystic alongside Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus *Defeated the Infernian otherwise knwon as Ifrit with help from Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, Bahamut, and Shiva *Defeated Ardyn Izunia '''Faults' *Warp-Striking requires MP too be performed *When Noctis runs out of MP he will enter Stasis and cannot use moves such as Warp-Striking *Warp-Kill is a Stealth based Warp-Strike and cannot be used if Noctis is detected. *Noctis is rather rash at times *Depending on the severity of the situation, Noctis will focus on himself rather than his allies. *The Ring of the Lucii while powerful can be rather devastating to the Wielder even those of Royal Bloodline and will heavily scar the user and will eventually drain away the users life. *Was nearly killed wielding the Power of Light during his fight with Leviathan. *Wielding any one of the Royal Arms drains Noctis's HP with each hit dealt to his opponents. *Some of Noctis' Accessories drastically lowers his stats while raising others *Noctis can only utilize Armiger Unleashed when he has the The Founder King's Sigil equipped Gallery FFXV Noctis.png|Noctis as he appears in Final Fantasy XV Noctis_T7.jpg|Noctis as he appears in Tekken 7 Noctis_in_Dissidia.png|Noctis as he appears in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT 46659-070218 ffxv noctis.png|Noctis as he appears in Alchemist Code Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Square Enix Character Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants